1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable cam for a crossbow, and more particularly to an adjustable cam that is used to adjust tension degrees and draw lengths of bowstrings on the crossbow.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a crossbow usually contains a bow assembly, at least one bowstring and two cams. The two cams are respectively attached to two distal ends of the bow assembly to reel the bowstring when the crossbow is drawn to shoot an arrow. Therefore, the cams are used to only provide guiding efficiency to hold the bowstring steady when the crossbow is operated and do not provide any adjusting capability to the crossbow. Each crossbow has particular bowstring tension and draw length so that the crossbow is only suitable for a specific person and is seldom suitable for use by someone else having different physical condition.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable cam for the crossbow to obviate the aforementioned problems.